Numerous attachments to rifles have been proposed including grenade and non-lethal launchers attachable to the rifle muzzle (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,012 and 4,270,293) or the underside of the weapon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,173). Less than lethal liquid filled balls have also been proposed to be propelled from a barrel extension (U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,303).
Non lethal projectile units including a projectile and propelling charge have been described (U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,727). Paint ball guns with bulk loaders are known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,454).
Under barrel rifle mounts have been proposed for grenades and flare launching (U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,600). Air powered paint ball pistols using liquid CO.sub.2 have also been described (U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,042) and gas powered pistols have included flow values and bolt actuators (U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,778).